Bath Time
by FennFeatherDragon
Summary: [SD Gundam] After playing in mud it's time for a bath. Tell that to Genkimaru, Fenn, and GunBike


"Yeeeee-Haaaaawwwww!!!" GunBike landed on his front wheels before whipping his back end around in a 360 slinging mud in every direction.

"YEAH-AH! GO GUNBIKE GO!!" Shute eagerly cheered as more mud splattered onto the brown haired hair youth.

Captain held tight clenching his synthetic muscles so that centrifugal force would not toss him out of his instructor, "Careful GunBike!"

GunBike laughed, "Loosen up Captain. This fun!" GunBike stopped his spin then charged forward, engine roaring, body covered in mud, and spraying Genkimaru and Bakunetsumaru as he passed.

Bakunetsumaru shouted at the talking motorcycle, "Watch it will ya!"

Genkimaru took the opportunity to chuck another mud ball at the samurai's head, "Weirdo!" The kid musha dashed off, Bakunetsumaru giving chase.

"Come back here Genkimaru!"

"Nah nah na-nah nah!" The kid taunted sliding across the mud pit before unloading another round of mud projectiles at his pursuer, one nailing Fenn in the back.

"Frenn!" The small blue puffball growled and swooped down on the mushas, spitting a plume of flames at them.

"ACHI!" Bakunetsumaru leaps high into the air trying to avoid being to badly burned by the feather dragon

Genkimaru whimpers and chucks more of his mud balls at the fire breathing spirit, "Knock it off! Get lost fuzzy!"

"Fenn!"

Fenn stopped is pyro assault and flew back to Zero. The knight scolded his dragon, "You must not behave like this."

"Rah frenn."

"Learn to control that pest Zero!" Baku shouted burnt and covered in mud.

"Fenn is no pest your hothead," Zero replied before getting nailed by a mud ball courtesy of Bakunetsumaru.

The Winged Knight wiped the mud from his face, "Now you've done it!" Zero made a flying tackle at the Blazing Samurai causing both of them to slam into the mud pit.

After a short wrestling match, Captain forced himself between his teammates, "That's enough both of you!"

Shute gave a groan from GunBike's side care, "Yes…yes….but Mom! No! No…no…maybe…. Okay yes!" He sighed, "Ah, Mom do I have to? ...okay, okay…..yes Mom…okay…love you too. Bye." Shute closed his phone giving a defeated sigh.

GunBike asked, "What's wrong, Shute?"

"My mom has to help run a bake sale," Shute explained, "She wants me home so I can watch Nana. But it isn't for an hour."

"A bake sale?" Bakunetsumaru asked.

Shute nods, "Yeah a bunch of people get together and sale cakes and stuff. This best part is we get the leftovers." The youth grinned at the very though of free food.

"We best head back then," Captain ordered.

"Shute! Captain! All of you! You're a mess!" Kekio scolded, "What were you guys doing!"

"Ah leave them alone honey," spoke Mark, "Guys like to go muddin'."

Kekio huffed, "They're an absolute mess! I have to leave in an hour. And you have to work in your studio. I need Shute to baby-sit Nana."

"Relax mom," Shute chirped, "We'll just take a bath. It will take us what thirty minutes top. Right guys?"

Captain, Zero, and Bakunetsumaru nod, "Right."

Genki shuddered, "A…bath!"

Fenn blink confused as to what a bath was.

GunBike gulped and slowly started to back down the driveway whispering, "I don't want to rust."

Kekio sighed, "Fine then. I'm going to Sayla's house to help finish everything. Mark, make sure they get clean."

"Relax I will," Mark replied, "Bye hun."

"Later Mom!" Shute called out waving.

Mark cleared his throat, "Alright guys you heard her. One upstairs, one in the back of the house, and one in the basement."

"Not in a million years!" Genki made a dash for freedom but was instantly caught by Baku.

"Come on you." Bakunetsu held Genkimaru by the scruff of his armor carrying him inside behind Captain and the others.

Mark chuckled then saw GunBike slowly retreating, "Where are you goin'?"

The gruff drill sergeant-esq instructor froze, "Oh um no where. I'm just goin' wait here until they come back." A slight hint of nerves tinted his voice.

"So your mom and Sayla bake cakes, cookies, brownies, and cupcakes to sell?" Captain asked Shute as he wiped mud off his arms.

Shute nods washing out his hair, "Yep every year. All money raised goes to help the city. A bunch of people sell baked goods and other stuff."

"Oh," Captain replied, "That explains why Juli said the SDG was funded by cake and taxes."

Meanwhile in the upstairs bath room, Zero stood under the steady stream as Fenn sat on the floor watching him. The knight smiled contently, "Hot showers are very nice. Something Lacroa must do soon."

The baby dragon purred, "Frenn?"

Zero looked down near his helmet, "I have not forgotten about you my precious Fenn. Let us rid you fur of this mud shall we?" He places the puffball under the steamy water soon regretting it. Shocked by both the water and the heat, Fenn spat fire directly into the knight's face then ran from the bathroom. Burnt, the knight coughed, "Fenn! There is…cough…Nothing to fear from a bath!" Replacing his armor, Zero chased after the sprit still wet from the shower.

"Nononononononononononononono!!!!!" Genkimaru continued to fight against Baku's iron grip refusing to get in the wooden tub.

Bakunetsumaru, who was minus his armor, try to reason with the kid, "Get in now while it's still warm or you'll regret it!"

Genki shouted, "Baths are evil!!!"

"They keep you healthy!" Baku held fast to Genkimaru and jumped into the water "Woo! Hot!" The sudden temperature increase caused the Samurai's grip loosen just enough for Genki to get a kick in. The kid musha laughed and ran off while Baku fell under water, a dirty foot print on his face.

The kids mocking laughter echoed as he scramble outside, "Never going to give me a bath!"

Baku exploded, "GENKIMARU!" Replacing his armor, he chased after the kid.

Crash! C-clang! Clatt-ter-ter-ter! Crash!

"FRENN!!!!"

Zero chased the wild dragon through out the house knocking countless objects over, "Fenn! A bath will not harm you!"

Frighten by the noise, Shute appeared from the down stairs bath fully dressed but with his hair still wet, "Zero? What's go- AHHH?" The youth made a flying leap catching a flower vase just before it shattered to tiny bits, "Fenn!"

"Captain! Shute!" Zero desperately shouted, "Help me get Fenn!" Fenn pits more fire at Zero trying to keep the soaked knight at bay. Captain silently sneaked behind the fluff ball capturing him.

""I have caught him Z-"

"FREN-AHHH!!" The unruly feather dragon burned Captain's armor black, causing the Neotopian to let go and fall to the floor. Fenn then quickly dashed out a window, fur caked in mud.

Shute looked around at his ruined, muddy house, "My mom is going to kill me!"

"Nonononononononononono!!!!!!"

"Come back here Genkimaru!" There was a loud thud against the houses wall beckoning the three some outside. They found a Bakunetsumaru shaped mud print on the house and the two mushas playing a game of chase in the grass.

Baku shouted, "Help me out here guys!" Genki swiftly dodged any attempt Baku made to grab him, however, the samurai moved to fast for him to create a portal.

Still frightened by the prospect of having a bath, GunBike whimpered and began a slow retreat from the house only to bump into Mark, who was holding a bucket, a hose, and has a rag on his shoulder, "Guess I should get started on you."

"AHH!" GunBike swerved from the human towards the gundams, "I don't want to rust!!!"

Mark blinked a few times then sighed, "He's still scared of that?"

"Look out!" Captain quickly grabbed Shute as him and Zero jumped over GunBike as he passed under them and run straight through a bush.

Inside the bush, Fenn was hiding. Surprised by the bike suddenly charging him, he popped out and spat fire on the bike. Zero then lunged at Fenn catching the spirit, "It's time for your bath Fenn!"

"Owowowow!" GunBike swerved again away from the fire breathing feather dragon and towards the mushas. Hearing his engine, Baku preformed a back flip up and over GunBike. Genkimaru on the other hand though he could out run the terrified instructor only to end up getting clipped as GunBike passed in his wild run.

"Itai!" Genkimaru rubbed his arm. The clip had managed to knock him the ground long enough for Baku to grab him again.

"Ha! Got you!"

"Nononononononononono!"

Mark ordered, "Captain! Restrain GunBike so I can hose him off real quick!"

Captain nods, "Roger!" The Neotopian mech jumped in front of GunBike and grabbed his instructors head as the motor bike rammed into Captain's stomach. Several sparks from Captain's feet later, they stopped, the gundam maintaining a strong hold on GunBike.

"Let me go Captain!" GunBike ordered, fear saturating his voice engine loudly roaring.

Mark stood next to GunBike and began to spray him down with the high pressure nozzle, "Just hold still for a few minutes."

"WOO! COLD!"

Mark hummed to himself as he hosed off the caked on mud, occasionally having to use the rag for tight places, "Okay GunBike. You're clean."

GunBike stopped revving his engine against Captain, "Huh? Th-that's it?'

Mark nods, "Yep. That's it."

"I-I didn't rust?"

Captain wore a confused look, "You can not rust from a simple bath instructor."

GunBike gave a nervous, "I-I knew that! Who said I didn't?"

Mark laughed, "Hey Zero! Bakunetsumaru! You might have better luck with the bucket!"

Zero held the struggling dragon in a gentle vice grip, "Good idea."

"I'm going to try and clean the house!" With that, Shute ran back inside.

Genkimaru continued to struggle, "I don't want a bath!"

"You _need_ one!" Baku answered angrily.

Summoning the bucket of water with Mana, Zero gingerly dunked Fenn into the icy water a little ways, the dragon instantly spitting fire and growling in disapproval. "If have cooperated it would have been a hot shower." Zero replied as he cleaned Fenn's muddy blue fur.

Bakunetsumaru sat crossed legged restraining Genkimaru with his arms and legs and wiping off the mud with his free hand. "It's cold!!" Genkimaru yelled.

"Would have been warm if you didn't fight," Baku replied.

After a few minutes of washing, everyone and everything was finally and momentarily clean. Kekio returned with some leftovers from the bake sale, "Hello?"

"Hey mom!"

"Hi-ya hun."

"Hello Mrs. Keiko."

"Greetings milady."

"Hello Keiko-san"

She smiled, "Well I see everyone got a bath like I asked. And I brought you guys some goodies." She pulled out several bags of cookies, cupcakes, and brownies; which Genkimaru immediately snatched and ran off with.

"Hey!" Shute retorted.

"GENKIMARU!" Bakunetsumaru shouted. The gundams and Shute chased down the kid musha all the way back to the mud pit.


End file.
